


It Will Always Be You

by greatestmiracle



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatestmiracle/pseuds/greatestmiracle
Summary: “I, I just want him to be happy.” Sakura covered her face with her hands. “Even if it’s not because of me, I’ll gladly give him up because he deserves to be happy. I don’t care who but he deserves to have someone on his side. It’s time I give up.”





	It Will Always Be You

“You’re working hard,” Tsunade said as she gave Sakura a tea. “yet, you haven’t visited him.”

She accepted the cup before answering. “I did.”

“While he was asleep.” With a gentler voice, she asked Sakura. “Despite your busy schedule at the hospital, you never missed a day fighting the council so he won’t be exiled. You’re fighting for him and he doesn’t even know it.”

Sakura knew where she was going with this. She closed her eyes as she prepared for it.

“Are you ready to give up on him?”

It stung. Ever since she was young, it was always Sasuke. Many men tried to woo her but she couldn’t. She couldn’t because even though it hurt, even though Sasuke broke her many times, she couldn’t forget him. 

“He’s my friend even if he doesn’t acknowledge me as his. I can’t understand him like Naruto but before everything started, for me, he was my teammate and friend. I didn’t know that these feelings would last this long. For some reason, it didn’t fade as time passed by but my feelings for Sasuke is a burden,” Sakura smiled sadly. “He deserves someone who can understand him, whose feelings wouldn’t be a burden to him. Someone who Sasuke will love and devote his self and someone that will do the same for him.” 

Tsunade sipped her tea. “Sakura, I’m sure Sasuke realizes that you're someone dear to him. Just give him time.”

“I don’t want him to think that he needs to like me back because I like him. I grew up and things just don’t work that way. He’s smart. He understands that he did a lot of things in the past and that itself pains him." Sakura held back her tears. "He punishes himself more than anyone that’s why I know that after he’s done in the hospital, he’ll go away. He'll want to find himself. For how long? That I don’t know.”

Tsunade didn’t answer so she continued.

“I, I just want him to be happy.” Sakura covered her face with her hands. “Even if it’s not because of me, I’ll gladly give him up because he deserves to be happy. I don’t care who but he deserves to have someone on his side. It’s time I give up.”

Tsunade grabbed her by her shoulders and hugged her tightly. That night, Sakura cried her heart out.

**Author's Note:**

> For 4 years, i've been trying to accept the ending of Naruto BUT I'VE DECIDED THAT I'M GONNA POST SASUSAKU CONTENTS FROM NOW ON.


End file.
